


Swing, Baby, Swing

by aph_foreign_relations



Series: Hetalia Prompt Shorts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Swing, Swing Dance, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_foreign_relations/pseuds/aph_foreign_relations
Summary: This was a side scene I made along with a headcanon ask answer on Tumblr, so it's a tad out of context. Basically England is sore, America's trying to show him a good time, and they dance a lil ditty.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Prompt Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985611
Kudos: 10





	Swing, Baby, Swing

England let himself be led by America’s sure motions, large hand pressing comfortably at the small of his back.

The trumpet and trombone played a steady pulse and young bodies tapped and slid and whirled across the dancefloor, their faces delighted and sweating.

Men in their beige, green, and brown uniforms laughed by the bar and played cards. England did so love this crowd. Naïve though they may be, they knew the danger all to well, had been living in the thick of it for years. Yet they still had the spirit to joke and to smile and to bring hope.

England felt America lean down next to his ear, his breath warm, “Hey, England.”

“Hm?” He was only half listening, the other part of his mind lost in the lively atmosphere and the feel of America’s firm arm wrapped securely around his waist.

“I’m gonna spin you now.”

And, with no warning it seemed, England’s feet flew into the air and his heart seized in his chest. He was airborne but for a moment, then America caught him by the hips and centered him again.

“Bloody fuck!” England gasped, his half-healed ribs aching. He grabbed America by the ear, “A goddamned warning would have been appreciated, you prick!”

“Ouch! Ow, man,” England released his ear and America rubbed it against his shoulder, pouting, “I did.”

England reached up to America’s shoulder, swaying again to the drummer and tapping his feet, prompting America to do the same. “You could have dropped me and I wouldn’t have been ready. That’s not a warning if I didn’t acknowledge it.”

America looked offended at the insinuation, As though his dancing skills would allow such an error!

“I wouldn’t dare drop a catch such as you, doll,” America kissed his hand experimentally, looking up at England through his blond lashes.

When England didn’t wrench his hand back America smiled, resuming the casual back and forth motions.


End file.
